I Do
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: [NejTen oneshot]He proposed, she said yes, now comes the wedding


I do

By O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O

Summery:(NejTen oneshot)He proposed, she said yes, now comes the wedding

Ages:

Lee:21 almost 22

Neji:21 almost 22

Tenten:21 almost 22

Gai-sensai:N/A

----

Tenten was sitting on a nice couch in the Hyuga mansion, she was there to finish planing her wedding, which was the next day, with the help of Hinata. Now you are all probably wondering who she was marrying, well of course it's Neji

"This so frustrating"shouted Tenten pulling her hair, which she had down

"I know but all you have to do is choose is Roses or Lillis"said Hinata

"But both are romantic enough but...but...I don't know"cried Tenten tightening the hold she had on her head

"Just choose"said Hinata

"Roses"said Tenten looking at Hinata

"Perfect"said Hinata heading over to the door. When Hinata opened the door to see Neji standing on the other side as if he was waiting for them to finish

"She is all yours"Neji looked at Hinata and then walked past her and to Tenten

"Hey"said Neji getting Tenten's attention

"Hey"replied Tenten smiling up at Neji

"You okay"asked Neji

"What do you mean"asked Tenten looking at Neji

"You don't look happy"replied Neji

"I'm fine...not a lot of people are going to be there tomorrow"replied Tenten

"Well their will be Hinata, Lee, Gai-sensai, Hiashi, and Hanabi are going to be there"replied Neji sitting by Tenten

"And you and I"added Tenten putting her hand on Neji's thigh.

"Unless there is a reason I shouldn't be"asked Neji looking up at Tenten

"Of course not! I'm not getting to married to Lee, here. I'm getting married to the love of my life, you"replied Tenten, making Neji laugh(That OC?),"Whats so funny"

"You and Lee"replied Neji looking at Tenten

"Not as funny as you and Lee"replied Tenten

"What!"demanded Neji, twitching...a lot

"That would be funny, you and Lee"replied Tenten

"More like disturbing"replied Neji

"And funny"added Tenten laughing. What happened next was that, to stop her laughing, Neji kissed her, but this simple kiss went father then that, luckily before any"thing" could really happen, Neji picked Tenten up and carried her to his, soon to be their, room, still making out.

At midnight, Tenten woke up in Neji's room with no Neji

"Neji"whispered Tenten sitting up with the covers, covering herself

"Ya"asked Neji, who was off by a window

"I was just wondering where you were"replied Tenten getting out of his bed and getting dress

"Are you going"asked Neji

"I'm heading home"replied Tenten as she pulled her pants back on

"Why"asked Neji, walking over to Tenten

"Remember, we weren't to do this until we were married"Tenten reminded him

"So nothing is stopping us from getting married today"replied Neji(after midnight)

"I know but I don't want to get on your family's bad side"replied Tenten. After that she gave Neji a kiss good bye and left the house.

The next morning Tenten woke up when someone started to bang on her door

"Stop banging on my door"shouted Tenten throwing her door open

"Tired"asked Hinata looking at Tenten

"You do not know how tired I am"replied Tenten thinking of the previous night

"Well get over it, because you are marrying Neji, today in about 3 hours"replied Hinata

"What!"shouted Tenten

"Well the wedding is at noon and it's 9am"replied Hinata

"I'll be right back, so stay"replied Tenten running to get dress and then back to were Hinata was still waiting for her, "lets go"

When they got to the Hyuga mansion Hinata rushed Tenten into the house and into a room were Hanabi was waiting for both girls. Hanabi sat Tenten down and started working on her hair, wile Hinata got her dress. After an hour, Hanabi couldn't decided on how to do Tenten's hair, Tenten was ready to walk down the aisle. Tenten was very nervous as Hinata and Hanabi rushed her to a pair of doors

"Wait here"demanded Hanabi as she went into the room, after a moment or two music began to play singling Hinata to go in and after a minute it was Tenten's turn to go in.

(To lazy(if you have read any of my other stories then you know I'm like Shikamaru; smart but lazy) to do the vows of the wedding, so here's to I dos)

"Do you, Neji, take Tenten to be your wife, to love and to hold, throw sickness and health, till death do you part"asked the priest looking at Neji

"I do"replied Neji smiling at Tenten

"Do you, Tenten, take Neji to be your husband, to love and to hold, throw sickness and health, till death do you part" asked the priest looking at Tenten

"I do"replied Tenten

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"said the priest, "you may no kiss the bride" Neji pulled Tenten to him and kissed her very...ah...passionately(is that the right word)

----

Another Naruto oneshot and I hoped you all liked it. So I don't know who to do next, Sasuke and Sakura's wedding or maybe Lee and Gaara at Ino and Shikamaru's rehearsal dinner, I don't know! Okay so I had a co-author on this, Taylor my cousin, she is obsessed with this couple and begged me to let her help and I did...READ AND REVIEW


End file.
